


Light and Shadow

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison fic, outside POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Shadow

Tiny didn’t know how the younger Winchester kid pulled it off, but somehow he got himself moved to his older brother’s cell when his cellmate paroled out. Maybe he got down on his knees and wrapped those candy pink lips around the warden’s dick. Now, that was a pretty picture. Tiny felt his cock start to fatten.

Nah, the kid, Sam, was too uptight, too straight-laced. Probably still a virgin. The other one though, Dean, that was another story. Cocky little bastard with those long lashes like a girl and cock-sucking lips – there was a boy who’d suck dick for money.

Tiny heard the guard’s footsteps making is way down the cell block. He lay back on his bunk and palmed his cock through the rough prison issue briefs. He closed his eyes an imaged big green eyes looking up at him and soft lips stretched around his dick.

“Lights out!” yelled the guard. The cell block was thrown into shadows as the lights inside the cells went out. The gate at the end of the corridor banged closed and about half of the lights in the corridor were extinguished. Long stripes of light painted his cell.

Tiny shoved his hand down his shorts and tugged his meat. Someday he’d make that kid choke on it. See if he could smirk then. See how tough he was on his knees.

“Bite me, Dean.” It was Sam, the tall skinny one with the shaggy hair. Talked like a college boy. His voice was low, but clear as a bell.

A husky chuckle followed. “Don’t tempt me, Sammy.”

“Dean!” A hiss followed by a gasp. “Fuck.”

“Missed this,” Dean murmured, not as low as he probably thought.

The bunk creaked as most of them did after years of hard use.

“Oh!” Sam exclaimed.

Tiny’s hand still grasped his cock, but it wasn’t moving as listened intently. He’d heard plenty of men engage in sex acts over the years – from furtive blowjobs to violent rape – and what was happening across the corridor sounded like it was headed somewhere hot and sticky.

Couldn’t be. The awkward boy with the puppy eyes and who was so taken aback by the taunts of other prisoners couldn’t be fooling around with his own brother. Tiny was sure he couldn’t be hearing right. The Winchesters were just a couple kids who screwed up a break in, not characters from a Tarantino film. Prison life was making him imagine things.

He squeezed his eyes shut and began stroking himself again. He imagined himself fucking into Dean’s mouth, deep and sloppy, spit and precome slicking the his chin.

“Please!” the kid said, but it wasn’t Dean’s husky voice. It trembled with need.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean replied.

The bunk creaked again, and there was the familiar sound of palm smacking cell bars.

Tiny’s eyes flew open. It was Sam kneeling at the foot of his bunk, grasping the cell bars. The shadows fell in waves across his bare chest. Dean was pressed to his back. He reached up and covered Sam’s hand with his own. He pressed his face to Sam’s neck, and the bunk creaked rhythmically with each thrust of Dean’s hips. Sam moved with him. He tipped his head back, long throat exposed, lips parted.

Sam let out the most debauched moan ever heard on the cell block as his brother pumped into him. In the shifting shadows. Tiny could see Sam’s cock was hard and dripping precome.

Tiny’s hand was moving again, faster, tension building, as he watched the single hottest sex show he’d seen since the prison gates closed behind him.

Sam was making pained little grunts as Dean pounded into him. The sound of skin slapping skin must have had every guy on the cell block hard. Sam was gripping the bars with both hands then. His forehead was pressed against them.

“Dean!” Sam sounded breathless and desperate.

“Yeah, come on, Sammy.” Dean reached around and fisted Sam’s cock, sliding up the shaft, over the head and back. Sam’s body undulated and arched. His release shot between the bars and fell glistening onto the concrete floor of the corridor.

They were both motionless for a moment, still locked together, panting in unison.

Tiny’s dick jerked in his hand. Toes curling, he creamed his shorts. He lay there, his cock twitching with aftershocks, still not believing what he’d just witnessed. He grabbed a dirty sock off the floor and wiped at his belly and cock. He tossed it back to the floor before glancing through the bars again.

The brothers had barely moved as though waiting to get their breath back. Sam’s face was turned away, and Dean kissed his neck.

“You okay, little brother?” he asked.

“Yeah, fine.”

“Yeah, you are.”

Dean turned and looked right through the bars into Tiny’s cell then. He smirked. There was something dark and vicious in his gaze.

Tiny turned over and tried to shake off the sudden chill that ran up his spine.

“Sick fucking perverts,” he mumbled.

A deep chuckle, almost a growl, mocked him.

-30-

 

 


End file.
